


untitled.drugcon

by charliethemothboy



Category: Lost
Genre: Drugcon, M/M, hi harvest, hi noel, hi pineapplez, idk what tags to add, jshdhdhdhdhhd, this is cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethemothboy/pseuds/charliethemothboy
Summary: Charlie ends up not dying and Desmond makes some questionable moves that’s all i’m gonna say
Relationships: Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace, Desmond Hume/Charlie Pace, James "Sawyer" Ford/Charlie Pace
Comments: 35
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First, don’t judge me for the title. I couldnt think of anything better.  
> Second, I hope you like it! It’s not super long i know but who cares.  
> Thanks!
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Time: S3E23, "Through the Looking Glass (Part Something i forgot lmao)  
> Category: i have no idea lmao small fluff i guess and some drama/action

"Not Penny’s Boat” was the last thing Desmond saw before Charlie drowned. The phrase repeated in his head. “Not Penny’s Boat.” “Not Penny’s Boat.” over and over again. He felt a sharp pain in his head and slowly after, he got a headache. He felt an urge to save Charlie once again, but he knew what had to be done. Charlie knew too. This was it. He was gone.  
Desmond ran to the dock after standing for a minute. Tears formed in his eyes, but he wiped them away. He jumped into the water and swam to the boat. His eyes stung and his ears throbbed. He gasped up for air, but when he did, the boat was gone.  
He looked around frantically. Where was it? It was surely the right spot. Did someone find out he was there and took his boat? He was so exhausted. He kept treading. His breath was heavy and his heart was about to explode. He was too far away from the island to swim. He couldn’t even see it. He shook his head around mindlessly wondering what to do next. He held onto the station. Is this how he goes?  
He takes a deep breath and goes back into the station. It’s nearly completely flooded, but it was worth a shot. He swam around searching for a boat. Anything would do. He searched around helplessly. His eyes were burning and his skin was full of wrinkles. He almost couldn’t hold his breath anymore. He turned around and looked in every corner. He was sure he was going to die. He thought he would never see his dear Penny again.  
His lungs hurt and his breath was completely gone. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He saw the station get farther and farther away. He was sinking.  
“I love you, Penny,” he whispered before everything turned black. 

☀︎︎

“Desmond?”  
Desmond opened his eyes quickly. He looked around frantically. He was back on the beach, in an area he had never been before.  
“Desmond! I can’t believe you’re alive!”  
Desmond looked up and saw Charlie’s smiling face.  
“Charlie? What are you doing? I saw you die! You drowned!”  
“No I didn’t. Clearly I’m still here, alive and well. You are too! Remember I told you I was a swimmer? Never thought it’d come in handy.” Desmond looked around in disbelief. He stood up and looked around some more. He brushed the sand off his hands and pants.  
Charlie smiled and walked around as well.  
“Don’t you love that salty ocean smell? It never gets old”, Charlie said. He felt the wind blowing on his face. Desmond walked up to Charlie. He didn’t know what happened or how he did it, but he decided to ignore that and enjoy the moment. He checked his pocket and looked at the soggy note that Charlie had given him prior to his “death”. He threw it out into the ocean. It didn’t matter anyway. He stood next to Charlie, who was watching the sunset.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it? We all spent time freaking out and trying to leave the island, we never actually took some time to enjoy it,” Charlie smiled. Desmond chuckled and after staring for a while, he slowly moved his hand towards Charlie’s. He touched it and wrapped it around his own. Charlie seemed startled, but he didn’t resist. They watched the sun go down while holding hands. They didn’t stop until the sun was completely out of sight.  
Charlie blushed and moved his hand away first. He didn’t expect Desmond to be so bold. They were just friends… right? That's what he thought.  
“Well, I supposed we should start setting up camp now that it’s dark, right brother?” Desmond smiled. Charlie nodded and went into the jungle to collect firewood. Desmond went into the jungle as well, but in a different direction. We went to find food. He realized how stupid he had been to stay with Charlie. It was foolish to go looking for food in the night time. What would happen if they ran into the others? It must have only been 15 minutes before Charlie heard Desmond scream his name.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just moth abuse and sad desmond  
> -  
> I KNOW THIS IS SHORT WHAHWHWHHW I DIDNT PROOFREAD IT EITHER BUT HONESTLY WHO HAS TIME FOR THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Angst tehe  
> Time: After prologue duh  
> JEJWHJD

“Charlie!” Desmond shrieked. Charlie stood up, dropped all the fruit he picked and ran towards Desmond’s voice. He shouted back.  
“Desmond! Where are you!”  
“Charlie!!”  
Charlie noticed his voice was louder. He was getting close. He ran as fast as he could. Twigs and branches were hitting him in the face and mud was getting all over his pants. He slipped and fell on his face.  
“Desmond!” He shouted again while struggling to get back up again. Desmond responded again, this time much louder than the last. He kept running. He was scared that Desmond was in trouble.  
It wasn’t long before Charlie found Desmond. He whacked the branches out of the way and saw Desmond standing in an area. There was fruit all over the ground. Desmond was staring at something. Charlie looked to see what he was staring at while panting. He wiped the sweat off his face and his eyes widened.  
It was Sawyer.  
Sawyer was looking at Charlie and Desmond. He had that same confused expression on his face.  
“Sawyer!” Charlie smiled. He ran over to him. Desmond followed. Sand flew everywhere and mug flew off of Charlie’s pants. It didn’t matter. He was relieved to see Sawyer. He could take them back to the camp.  
“Everyone thought you guys were goners! Did you manage to turn the switch?” Sawyer asked. He seemed just as happy to see them as Charlie.  
“Yeah. I did! But I thought you were with Jack going to the radio tower”, Charlie questioned.  
“No, I left with Juliet. Sayid, Jin, and Bernard were at the beach and were being held hostage by the others. Luckily, Juliet and I killed them”, Sawyer explained. Charlie sighed in relief.  
“Well, I guess that’s good that we ran into you, right brother?” Desmond smiled. Charlie nodded and smiled at both of them.  
“Come on guys, you must be cold”, Sawyer smiled. He motioned for them to follow him. Sawyer walked into the jungle and Charlie and Desmond walked behind. The walk must have only been 10 minutes. Charlie wondered why they hadn’t just looked around for the camp if it was that close. He looked over at Desmond.  
Desmond was staring down and looked somewhat upset.  
“Hey Des, there’s nothing to worry about, yeah? See? Sawyer’s here. We’re safe now!” Charlie smiled, trying to cheer Desmond up.  
“Ay”, Desmond nodded in agreement and looked right back down. Charlie’s plan had failed. Desmond was sad about something and he was going to find out what. Sawyer brushed away the branches and headed into a very familiar camp area.  
“Juliet! I found-” Sawyer started.  
Boom.  
A loud noise pierced the silence. Sawyer looked around worriedly. Was it an explosion? No.. nothing had blown up. A grenade? No, idiot. That’s the same thing as an explosion. His heart sank. He walked forward and that’s when he saw a shaking Bernard, holding a rifle in his hand with a tear going down his face.  
“Bernard?” Sawyer questioned. He looked behind him and saw Charlie with a horrified look on his face. Sawyer looked down and realized Charlie’s shirt was bloody with a hole right through it. A gunshot.  
Charlie looked up at Sawyer, ignoring Desmond’s shouting.  
“Sawyer?” Charlie asked while his lip quivered. Sawyer ran to Charlie. That’s when Charlie fell into Sawyer’s arms.  
“No!” Sawyer screamed, “You bastard!” He hissed at Bernard. He held Charlie into his arms tightly while crying. It was an unusual thing for Desmond to see. Sawyer. Crying. But he was more worried about Charlie.  
“N-no…” Sawyer stammered, “No…” he whispered while rocking Charlie in his arms.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN HJDHKSFVJHSFODVKJFKDVKM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: after the previous chapter duh  
> Category: Fluff/Drama

Charlie awoke to the smell of blood.  
“Sawyer?” he asked, still very sleepy. He tried to get up but groaned at the pain and laid back down again.  
He was back at the camp. Jack and everyone else were back.  
“Hey Charlie.”  
It was Jack. “How do you feel?”  
“I’m alright. What happened?” Charlie questioned. His head hurt like hell. He looked down at his bloody shirt. ‘Oh that’, he thought.  
“Sawyer found you and Desmond in the middle of the jungle. He was bringing you back to camp and…” Jack paused for a moment.  
“And?”  
“Bernard shot you.”  
Charlie’s heart dropped a million miles.  
Why would Bernard do that?? What did he do wrong? 

☀︎︎

“I swear! I didn’t do it on purpose! It was an accident!” Bernard yelped.  
“Why did you have the gun in the first place?!” Sawyer hissed, ready to decapitate Bernard.  
“I-I thought maybe I should be ready in case s-some of the O-Others came back. I-I mean here”, Bernard stammered, stumbling over his words.  
“Why’d you SHOOT!?” Sawyer yelled as he stood up, looking like he was going to choke Bernard.  
“I-I didn’t mean to! I was shaking and my f-finger accidentally pulled the t-trigger!” Bernard gawked.  
Sawyer growled at him and then went to go check on Charlie.  
“How ya doing, Jiminy Cricket?” Sawyer smiled.  
“I’m doing alright. My stomach hurts like hell but I’ll manage”, Charlie smiled back. He was relieved to see Sawyer.  
“Where is he!?” yelled a woman in the distance. Charlie and Sawyer looked over. It was Claire. Neil pointed in Charlie’s direction with the worst attitude as possible. Claire ran to Charlie, awkwardly handed Aaron to Kate, and gave him a big hug.  
“I thought you were dead…” Claire cried. Sawyer groaned and walked away.  
He didn’t do well with all this mushy stuff.  
“Nope! I’m fine!” Charlie smiled. He appreciated all of the attention.  
Many people walked by him to congratulate him on flicking the switch and to tell him to get well soon.  
Finally, Charlie was alone. He stared at the beach, finally at rest again.  
He watched the waves crash over each other. What was next? Is that it? 

A few hours later, it got really cold. It might have been midnight by then. Everyone was asleep and all the fires had been put out. He was alone.  
He wasn’t tired enough to sleep and he felt strong enough to stand up.  
Charlie groaned. It was hard, but he managed to do it. He looked over at Claire’s tent, started to walk towards it, but then stopped. He looked over at Desmond’s tent and walked towards it. He looked over, and saw that no one was inside. Where could Desmond be?  
Oh well, Charlie thought. That’s another problem for tomorrow. He weakly looked over at Sawyer’s tent and saw there was a small light coming from there. ‘Maybe Sawyer’s awake!’ he thought. He walked towards Sawyer’s tent.  
Sawyer was sitting there reading a book. He looked up at Charlie.  
“Hey”, Sawyer smiled.  
“Hi”, Charlie smiled back.  
“What’s up? What are you doing here?” Sawyer asked in a gentle tone.  
“I- um. I was cold. Lying on a towel next to the ocean is not exactly the warmest place, surprisingly”, Charlie joked.  
“Haha”, Sawyer chuckled, “Who would have known?” Charlie grinned.  
“Can I come in?” Charlie questioned.  
“Yeah, make yourself right at home.”  
“Thanks.” Charlie smiled as he sat down, shivering. Sawyer saw Charlie breathing into his hands and rubbing them together. He reached over in his tent and grabbed a spare blanket.  
“Here.”  
“Oh thanks!” Charlie smiled as he took the blanket. He wrapped it around himself and sighed with relief.  
There was an awkward silence between Charlie and Sawyer. Charlie stared at the stars while Sawyer kept reading his book, glancing up at Charlie repeatedly. Charlie thought this was awkward. He should say something or do something. y Maybe Sawyer was cold. It looked like he only had one blanket. He scooted towards Sawyer and pressed his body against his. It was significantly warmer. Sawyer was startled but he didn’t resist. Sawyer wrapped his arm around Charlie and brought him closer. Charlie smiled. He realized Sawyer was a lot more gentle and kind than he appears to be. He truly is caring and sweet. Charlie rested his head on Sawyer’s shoulder and kept looking at the stars. He didn’t want to look at Sawyer. He didn’t want to make it awkward. But it might be awkward if Sawyer was looking at him and he didn’t look back.  
So he did. He looked at Sawyer and smiled. Sawyer smiled back. He never realized it, but Sawyer was actually gorgeous. His long blond hair and his beautiful eyes. He was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.  
Charlie was enjoying this moment. He felt relaxed and peaceful. He started to drift off. His eyes became heavy and he was sleepy. Soon after, he fell asleep. Sawyer chuckled and looked at Charlie as well. He thought he was stunning.  
Sawyer heard footsteps behind him. He grabbed a gun as one of his fight-or-flight instincts.  
“Charlie?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GET DISTRACTED EASILY AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS WHAHWHAHHWHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeframe: after the last chapter DUH you dumbass  
> category: drama/light fluff

“Charlie?”  
It was Desmond, standing outside of Sawyer’s tent. He saw Charlie laying on Sawyer’s shoulder fast asleep.  
Sawyer groaned.  
“Tell anyone you saw this, and I’ll shoot you on the spot”, Sawyer threatened. Just then, Charlie wrapped his arm around Sawyer. He was obviously still asleep, but Sawyer thought it was damn sweet. Desmond was quiet just to enjoy the moment, but soon went back to his defensive/startled state.  
“I- um”, Desmond stammered, immediately flustered, “What is he doing here?”  
Sawyer raised an eyebrow.  
“The little has-been popstar here got chilly, nothing more. What’s it to you?”  
“Why are you so defensive if that’s it, brother?” Desmond questioned. Sawyer’s face got red.  
“Uh- um. Cause-” Sawyer babbled.  
“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter…” Desmond said in a disconsolate tone. He tilted his head down and walked away. Sawyer huffed and picked up his book and continued reading. He looked down at Charlie again and stroked his hair. It was surprisingly soft. 

☀︎︎

Morning came. Sawyer had eventually fallen asleep on Charlie. The both snuggled and were as relaxed as can be. They haven’t felt more comfortable in a very long time. In fact, they were so comfortable, they slept in without realizing it.  
“Where’s Sawyer?” Kate asked. Jack shook his head and Claire raised an eyebrow. It clicked.  
“Where’s Charlie!?” Claire yelled out, “He’s not on the beach. He was hurt. He couldn’t have gone far, right? Kate walked up to Claire, gestured over to Sawyer’s tent, and they both walked in it’s direction. They got there and looked inside. They saw Sawyer and Charlie fast asleep on top of one another, and Sawyer’s book getting damaged. They both gasped in shock and looked at each other. They walked away in disbelief.  
“What?” Kate awkwardly questioned, “Is Sawyer gay??”  
“Um, maybe it’s just a misunderstanding?” Claire asked.  
“How could that be a misunderstanding? They end up in bed together? Oh yeah. Charlie “accidentally” sleep-walked into Sawyer’s tent. Yeahhh. I bet”, Kate whined.  
“You might want to be quiet, Kate. Yeah, they might have done something funky, but they deserve a good rest”, Claire explained.  
Kate and Claire walked away together and left the boys alone. 

Some time passed and Sawyer woke up. He was extremely groggy and completely forgot about yesterday’s events until he saw Charlie, sound asleep. He looked so sweet, yet so vulnerable. He realized he had slept late and quickly ran out of his tent and went to Jack.  
Apparently word got around fast and everyone at camp knew that Sawyer was sleeping with Charlie. Word got around so fast, that even Jin knew about what had happened. There were a whole lot of rumours too. Some thought they had a secret relationship. Others thought they might have known each other before the crash. Most didn’t care.  
“Jack? I swear it wasn’t what it looks like”, Sawyer explained.  
“What does it look like?” Jack asked. Sawyer paused and looked over the doc’s shoulder and noticed Kate was staring at him. He ran over to her and she looked the other way.  
“I guess word got around, Freckles”, Sawyer shrugged.  
“So you’re gay or something?” Kate grumbled in a frustrated tone, “Were you just with me to play with my feelings or something?”  
“No-”, Sawyer started, “The little dude just got cold and I just happened to be awake.”  
Kate raised an eyebrow.  
‘Yeah, sure’, she thought, ‘There totally isn’t anything funky going on.’  
“Whatever”, she said in an extremely sassy tone and then she walked away. Sawyer stood there and sighed. He turned around to see a sleepy Charlie walking out of the tent, holding his hand up to block his face from the light and using the other to rub his eyes.  
Sawyer ran towards him.  
“Hey. How are you feeling?”  
“Better”, Charlie smiled, “Sleep definitely helped.” They both stood there and smiled. They looked around at the same time and caught a whole bunch of people staring at them.  
“Wha- huh? What happened?” the rockstar questioned.  
“Us happened. Everyone seems to think some sort of fling happened between us. Silly, right?”  
“Yeah, heh. We’re just friends.”  
“Yeah.”

Charlie and Sawyer unintentionally spent the whole day together. When Locke asked for people to help him hunt for boars, Charlie and Sawyer both volunteered. When Sun needed help with her plants, they both helped. When Charlie went to go talk to Hurley, he found Sawyer playing ping-pong with him. All three of them ended up playing.  
Kate was watching them the whole time and wasn’t convinced that Sawyer was straight. She was sure that she meant nothing to him. She hung around Jack most of the day, keeping a close eye on them.  
The sun was starting to go down and they found themselves together once again. They walked down the beach and looked at the pink sky and the crashing waves. It was warmer tonight. That somewhat upset Sawyer. He enjoyed the company.  
“Well, today was fun”, Charlie beamed to break the silence.  
“Yeah”, Sawyer chuckled.  
“I noticed you left Sun to work on her plants alone after a while. Why’d you do that?”  
“This is why.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA I FEEL LIKE PINEAPPLEZ IS GONNA FREAK OUT ON THIS CHAPTER SOOOO AAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: this should be getting obvious  
> Category: Fluff

“I noticed you left Sun to work on her plants alone after a while. Why’d you do that?”   
“This is why.”  
Sawyer leads Charlie into a small, comfy hidden spot on the beach. There was a blanket there with a special expensive wine glass and a few Dharma containers. There were a couple lit candles spread around the blanket. It looked beautiful. Charlie stood in shock and awe.   
“W-wha? What is this??” Charlie stammered while jumbling his words. Sawyer looked at him and smiled.   
“Well, I figured you deserve a break especially since you just got hurt. A-and you’re pretty good company too, I guess”, Sawyer blushed.   
Charlie smiled and looked down. Sawyer grabbed Charlie’s hand, which he wasn’t expecting him to do, and dragged him to the little blanket. It seemed far enough away from the camp so that no one could find them. Besides, it was nothing more than two bros having a picnic! Nothing weird about that!   
Charlie happily sat down and looked around at the food scattered around the blanket. He saw a couple boxes that said “Dharma Pancakes”, “Dharma Syrup”, “Dharma Milk”, and “Dharma Butter”.   
“Heh… I know it’s not much, but I took what I could. Hugo over there left to take a dump, so I grabbed what I could”, Sawyer chucked.   
“A breakfast dinner. Sounds good to me”, Charlie smiled.   
Sawyer sat down across from Charlie. He immediately reached for the wine and two glasses. He poured one for Charlie and then for himself. Charlie smiled and took the glass from Sawyer. He raised his glass and shyly clucked it against Sawyer’s. They both chuckled and took a sip.   
Charlie and Sawyer reached for the pancake box at the same time. Their hands even touched. They both pulled away, looked away from each other, and blushed.   
Sawyer looked at him and grabbed the pancakes. Before long, he made two plates of delicious looking pancakes.   
Sawyer picked up the box that was supposedly Dharma butter, but groaned at the box. It was oily and soggy, not to mention it smelled horrible. He reluctantly peeked inside and saw all of this melted butter inside.   
He cringed and tossed the box away.  
“Who needs butter, am I right?” Sawyer chuckled. This was still very awkward, but enjoyable nonetheless.   
They both grabbed their utensils and started eating. Charlie felt strangely amused and comfortable. Just as comfortable as last night in the tent. There was something about Sawyer… Something special and amazing. Was it his calm and soothing voice? Or his tender and gentle touch? Perhaps it was his beautiful face and his impressive physique. Charlie’s head buzzed with questions, and he realized they were all Sawyer-related. Why was he thinking so much about him? I mean, that's what friends do, right?   
It wasn’t long before the sun went down and they finished eating. The stars were coming out and they were both full and satisfied. They talked about certain things like their past lives. Sawyer was surprisingly open and he didn’t know why. Charlie was just so easy to talk to.   
When it was completely dark and the stars were shining bright, they chose not to go back to camp. What was the point? They didn’t need any unnecessary drama. They got close together and stared at the sky. It was getting chilly so Sawyer put his arm around Charlie’s body. Charlie was surprised but it felt nice. Sawyer was warm so Charlie got closer. This was one of the most perfect moments of their lives. 

☀︎︎

Things were hectic at camp. There were rumors about the others coming and everyone felt unsafe.   
“Hey Claire? Have you seen Sawyer?” Kate asked Claire and Sun.   
“He’s probably with Charlie. They’ve been hanging out a lot recently”, Claire mentioned.   
“If he’s with Charlie, it’s best to leave him alone. He must be relaxing. Charlie just got shot”, Sun added.   
Kate sighed in disbelief and rudely walked between them and bumped them. She continued walking towards a random part in camp, not giving up. Sayid ran into her on the way.   
“Kate? I was just looking for you”, Sayid declared.   
“I’m kind of in the middle of something, Sayid”, Kate started. Sayid raised an eyebrow. “But what do you need?”   
“I found a camera and I thought you would be the perfect person to test it”, Sayid offered, “Unless you’re too busy being in the middle of something…” Kate closed her eyes and smiled.   
“Sure, Sayid.”  
She took the camera and fumbled around with it while she walked. She kept walking towards a small area on the beach hidden by grass and trees. She heard faint talking and chuckling. She slowed her steps. She was creeped out so she opened the camera and pointed it in front of her. As she got closer, she heard it was two people talking and laughing.   
She recognised it was Sawyer’s voice. When she got closer, she saw she was correct. She held up her camera in shock and recorded a video.   
“Heheh… I didn’t know you wanted to be a police officer when you were young, Mr. Con-man”, Charlie cheered.   
“Well now you do”, Sawyer smiled back. It was quiet for a moment and Sawyer noticed Charlie was getting sleepy. Charlie laid his head on Sawyer’s shoulder again. Force of habit maybe?   
Sawyer smiled and let him. He leaned his head over to Charlie’s and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Charlie was surprised but didn’t say anything. He liked it.  
Sawyer felt Charlie’s heartbeat get a lot faster when he did that, and Sawyer smiled in victory.   
Kate gasped at what she saw. She closed the camera and ran away. The leaves rustled and Sawyer turned around.   
“Who’s there?!” Sawyer shouted.   
“It’s probably just a squirrel, babe…” Charlie said sleepily.   
“W-what did you just say?” Sawyer inquired, this time flustered.   
“Uh- I meant. Um. Bae… Bye… I meant bye! You know… Cause I’m sleeping”, Charlie stumbled. With this, Sawyer completely forgot about the noise and drifted off too, wondering why spending time with Charlie felt so damn enjoyable.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally an update gaijhgfoghoruioafekheweso enjoy hating kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: U know  
> Category: Angst

“Wake up, Sawyer. We need to talk”, Kate snapped, kicking Sawyer to wake him up.   
“Jeez, Freckles. Could ya be rougher?” Sawyer grumbled, refusing to wake up, forgetting the circumstance he was in at the moment.   
He opened his eyes and remembered the previous night. The small picnic event they had. He looked down and saw Charlie sound asleep on his shoulder.   
“O-oh. Well… I can’t leave this lil’ dude here. I don’t wanna wake ‘im up”, Sawyer said defensively, mainly because he didn’t like being awoken and he was tired.   
“Now”, Kate demanded.   
“Whatever”, Sawyer groaned while standing up, covering his eyes, getting blinded by the sunlight. He took the blanket and put it on Charlie. He took the second blanket, rolled it up, and made a small pillow for Charlie. The third blanket, he wrapped around himself.   
Even though it was an island, it still got relatively cold.   
Sawyer walked with Kate in the opposite direction of the camp.   
“So, what did ya want to talk about, sweet cheeks?”   
“What do you think?” Kate glared, “What was /that/?!”   
“What was what?” Sawyer questioned.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
“Calm down, Lora Croft. We’re just friends!” Sawyer answered in an annoyed tone. Kate raised an eyebrow at Sawyer’s nickname for her.  
“Yeah sure. I got video footage of you kissing him!” Kate declared.  
Sawyer groaned in panic.   
“Don’t you dare”, he said.   
“What, so you’re admitting that you two are a /little/ too friendly with each other?” Kate interrogated.  
“I swear, nothin’s goin’ on, so just mind your own business”, Sawyer growled while walking away.   
Kate sighed and walked to Jack.   
“What’s the matter, everything alright?”  
“Yeah. Something strange is definitely going on with James and Charlie”, Kate complained.  
“Oh. Are they-”  
“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out. James won’t say anything, but I haven’t talked to Charlie yet”, She said.  
“Maybe it’s worth a try. Charlie does have an easier shell to break after all”, Jack suggests.  
“You’re right, thanks Jack”, She says while walking away.   
She goes to the same spot she took the video the previous night and sees Sawyer with him, awake now, talking to him.   
“What’s the matter now, Freckles?” Sawyer questioned, getting extremely annoyed now. Charlie turns his head to see Kate.   
“I want to talk to him”, Kate declares. \  
“Come on, not now…” the cowboy groans.  
“When, James?” Kate asks, raising her voice. People from the camp start to look their way.  
“You’re always spending time with him! Like he’s your little.. pet!” Kate yells.  
Sawyer turned around and looked at Charlie. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Charlie with a ‘hey, that ain’t a bad idea’ kind of face’.   
“A guy ain’t allowed to have a friend now, Freckles?”   
Kate didn’t know how to respond to that.. She groaned in frustration and dragged Charlie’s arm to go to a private place.  
She sat Charlie down on a log and began asking him questions.   
“What’s going on with you two?” She asked.   
“Nothing, just like Sawyer said”, Charlie shrugged.   
She punched him in the face. Hard enough apparently, because he was bleeding.  
She leaned up closer to him and whispered to him.  
“Don’t worry Charlie, you can tell me. I won’t tell”, Kate murmurs, poking his soft side. Charlie still didn’t tell, regardless if she would punch him again. I mean, there wasn’t anything to tell, right? That was it. He and Sawyer were friends. So what?   
“No. Just like Sawyer said before. We’re just friends.”  
Kate punched him in the face again, harder, exhaled in annoyance, and walked away. Charlie stood up, about to follow her, but she was already gone. He caressed his cheek and looked around.   
He didn’t recognize this area. He hadn’t been here before. Um. Where was he?   
He walked into the tall grass and didn’t seem to find anything familiar. He looked up at the clouds, and saw they were going east.  
So he went west.

☀︎︎

“Hey Freckles, where’s Charlie?” Sawyer asked.  
“How would I know, James?” She growled while walking.  
“You were with him last”, Sawyer fought, following her.  
“So?” She said.  
“..bitch.” Sawyer murmured, walking away. Kate stopped.  
“What was that, James? I didn’t quite hear you”, She asked, sounding extremely angry and annoyed with him.   
An angry Sawyer just walked off to search for Charlie.   
He asked around to everyone he knew, but no one knew where he was. He searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.   
He was getting really worried.  
“Charlie?” he yelled at, going to the same spot they had the picnic last night.   
There was no response.   
He kept looking everywhere. Nothing. He wasn’t going to give up.  
He looked through the bushes and into the tall grass.   
Nothing.  
Inside a small group of trees?  
No..   
Where could he be?  
. . .  
And why was Sawyer feeling this way? He’s never felt this worried about a...friend...before.   
Whatever. So what? It didn’t matter.   
What mattered, was finding his..friend.   
After hours of searching, he was about to give up. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. It’s like he disappeared without a trace. And he blamed Kate. She was with him last. For all he knew, he could be locked up in some place. Or..dead?   
Would Kate do that?  
Sawyer’s eyes were starting to water and he was losing hope.   
Just when he thought it was all over, he looked in a small area of tall grass. In there, there was a small man, balled up, crying. It was Charlie.  
“Charlie!” Sawyer blurted, coming to his aid. Charlie looked up at him, tears going down his bloody face, with red puffy eyes. Sawyer’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He felt pity and guilt. Why did he let Charlie go with Kate? He knew that Kate wouldn’t be easy on either of them. He just didn’t know Kate would go that far  
“S-Sawyer?” Charlie asked between sniffs. He wiped his tears and looked at Sawyer innocently.   
“Wh- Did Kate do this?” Sawyer asked, comforting his ‘friend’. The rockstar nodded and looked away. He looked like he was in pain. He was going to find Kate. The one who did this to him.  
And he was going to make her pay.


End file.
